masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Heart: The Vault
Episode Six: Hellraiser Episode Body Part One The luminescent sunlight creeped through the blind of the opened window, and the bright rays leaked their way into Taylor's closed eyes. They flickered as he adjusted to the sunlight, and he rolled over onto his back, rubbing his hands across his face repeatedly, before he propped himself up and looked out at the rising sun above the Virmire seas, a short grin popped across his feet as the his glossy eyes began to slowly began to clear. He primitively threw the covers off of himself and yawned, letting out a stretch at the same time. He hopped off a bed, and as his feet hit the ground it seemed like energy pumped through him.He rubbished through the drawers and the dresser in his room, searching for any clothes that might just fit him. Moments later Taylor was gliding down the railing of the stairs down to the living room level. He was covered simply by a pink silk robe and slippers. As he hopped off he was met by the sight of Sykes stretched out across the couch, and Mourin casually lunging in the recliner. "Sup boners?" he asked as he slowly walked over and dropped on the thin empty spot of the couch. "Ask the douche bag in a bath robe..." Mourin remarked in a cheeky voice. Taylor laughed, "Ha...you're just jealous you're big ass can't fit in one." "You're jealous you don't have a big ass." Taylor chuckled, "Ya got me Mourin! Ya got me ya big ole' beautiful Krogan!" "Shut...up..." Sykes mumbled. "Hung over again buddy?!" Mourin looked over, "Yeah from getting his ass beat in a boxing match with Brandon, he looked like a REAL bitch." Taylor looked over to his Turian friend, feigning disappointment as he muttered with a bit of excitement, "Ah come on Sykes you trained mma what has happened to you?!" "Well he fought someone with talent!" Brandon shouted out as he walked in to the room in ragged track pants and a dirty wife beater, a smug confident aura surrounded him,"Instead of those pansy ass 'gangstas' ya'll trained with on Omega." "Shit, Sykes, you're in here getting tossed around by a man who can't run ten minutes?" Sykes grunted unintelligibly into the couch cushion hiding his shame, simply trying to not acknowledge the humiliation. "All I need was a few punches." He boasted as he dropped down onto the couch, right onto Sykes legs, pulling only a muffled grunt from the beaten Turian. "What are we doing in paradise today boys?!" "Well we can plan for my birthday that's in two days! HEYO!" Taylor shouted aloud. Brandon amped by the combined moods of he, Taylor and Mourin responded, "Hey hey, birthday guy up in here, how you gonna be?" "Twenty, the big TWO-O. Next thing I know I'll have to start a family." Brandon, still new to the team, and completely realizing he had knew nothing about his new team mates looked over surprised, "Shit...twenty? The man leading this team is currently a teenager?" he asked, before shrugging, still bewildered, "Shit. What ever haha." "You're basically the old man of the group Brandon you didn't know that?" Taylor joked before taking a peek over at Mourin, "Besides Mourin, he's probably like five hundred or something." "Please, do I look like some middle aged pyjack?!" He snapped, receiving only a laugh from Taylor. "I'm not even three hundred yet, I'm like a baby still." "Damn Krogans and your lifespans." Brandon stood up and stretched, slapping Sykes on the back, "Alright boys! Let's get out and enjoy the Virmire sun, before on of them damn super storms hits again." "I'm down! But where's Avan?" Taylor asked. Brandon shook his head, as if he was somewhat upset, "Still making his room, dude is like a girl, spent five hours just doing his quarters when we got the Legacy." Mourin scoffed, "I knew that tubo would be the downer of the group." "McClellan" EDI's voice echoed from the intercom, "Iyra has requested you to meet her in her quarters Sykes managed to lift his head off the pillow to crack one joke in the name of sexual humor. "Go get her booty Taylor!" "Mister Wiam, I don't think Iyra would appreciate such jokes." "You're a disembodied voice don't give me attitude EDI." EDI was quite for a moment, and Sykes was under the impression he won their war of words already, "I witnessed the altercation between you and Mister Adams, it would be quite humiliating if that was uploaded to the extranet." "Got your ass" Mourin laughed. "Hey hey, I let him, that wasn't fair, he cheated, I didn't have a good breakfast." Sykes continued to blabber excuses entwining into a bigger lie. "Well my calculations show that he outmatches you physically." Mourin jumped in, itching to barrage Sykes with insults. "And my calculations show he's a pussy! HA!" Brandon, and Taylor both joined in on the shenanigans and Sykes just sunk his head back into the pillow. As the fiesta calmed down, Taylor walked off towards the hallway leading out of the living room. "Alright, guess I'll go see her." he thought to himself. He stepped into the elevator and it began to ascend to level four of the manor, passing through the dense mountain. Like a typical man, he couldn't help but humor Sykes's joke he had made, not as depraved however. "Hehe, that would be cool" he deviously thought to himself. The elevator began to come to a slow and he refocused, "okay okay, chill out now." The doors slid opened and he stepped out into the large open room, luxurious rugs, paintings, sculptures and furniture decorated the base level of her quarters, along with the signature florescent white walls. A circular staircase spiraled up to the deck above, and a massive window, as wide as the room stretched across, overlooking the sea bellow. "Jesus and I thought I had a nice view..." "Taylor!" Iyra shouted as she peeked over at him from the upper deck and waved him on, "Come on up!, We'll talk up here." He trotted up the stairs to the upper deck, like the bottom it was all open, aside from a glass room on the far end, filled with tech and vid screens and a holo communicator. Book shelves lined the walls along with more portraits, all depicting various nature scenes of different planets. Dozens of framed photos sat on nearly every piece of furniture in the room, one comedic photo stood out more than the rest, Iyra and a large Krogan, scars running down the right side of his face, side by side in a close, both portraying rather ludicrous expressions. Model ships also dotted the rooms, and her bed, on the far side was draped in lush red pillows and comforter. Several stuffed animals laid on the bed as well. The room suited her well. Iyra walked over and smirked seeing Taylor in the pink bath robe, "Good morning, you look quite, under dressed I must say." She was wearing her favorite white padded jacket and pants. "But the color really suits you." "Well hey, you know what they say, real men wear pink, and I am the realest of men." he joked. "But seriously, I don't really have much for clothes, so this is all I could find. "Noted, I'll be sure to get some for you." She turned and walked towards the glass room, waiving for Taylor to follow. He did, like a pathetic varren but, the whole time the pleasure center of his brain couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on he waist and backside. "God damn it, sit on my face." he thought to himself. "I found out something interesting from that data you acquired on Chalkhos." she said as she entered the room and sat down, fiddling on her computer. "Your friend Captain Steele had another target, Doctor Nickolas Briggs, a scientist living on Invictus. He fell off the map quite some time ago but now it appears he's wanted, dead." "So what's significant about that?" "Well nothing, at least that's what I believed. However, I decided to crosscheck the information with what we found in Baron Verrasi's files, along with the datapad I found on our old friend Zach Morris on Omega." She paused for a moment, unintentionally leaving Taylor in suspense. "There were strange similarities in the codin for the information, signatures, if you will." "You think that the Baron, the Dark Space Mercenaries, and the Serpent Collective are all dealing with the same person?" "I do. However when I try to decipher the internal files, I have been blocked by a polymorphic code." "What's that? A polymorphic code?" Taylor asked. "Imagine a rubix cube, that fights back while you try to solve it." Taylor leaned back in his chair, "So you couldn't solve it?" Iyra smiled, "I could not, but EDI however..." A small silver metallic sphere with a single blue eye like orb floated into the room, EDI spoke through it. " After breaching the firewall, all files triggered a deletion process. However, I was able to discover all of the coding was marked with the same encryption, indicating they had been written by the same individual. These codings are beyond that of mercenaries." "So they all came from the same person?" Iyra nodded, "Well, person or organization." Iyra answered, "Either way, this, this information could be a lead worth following." Taylor raised an indiscreet eyebrow, "Well, they were after me on Omega, and they intended to hand me over to the Dominion on Koutor...could it be Cerberus?" "Not necessarily, I believe Cerberus is working through multiple parties to hide their existence." EDI informed. "It's like a bread crumb trail." Iyra added. "This could all just be coincidence but I have a hunch, and I say we go after this Doctor Briggs before the Collective can get to him." "How do we know he is alive still?" "The Collective did not know his location, and Invictus is dominated by warring gangs, it would take them months of careful planning to find him with out drawing hostility from the gangs." Taylor looked on, "So, what makes it any easier for us then?" "You should know by now that I have my connections" Iyra stated confidently, "We'll leave tonight." He laughed, "I don't think the guys will be too happy about leaving already but I'll tell them. I'll be the bad guy." She loaded new information on he computer, "Something else as well. The Baron began dealing with this organization after capturing the Legacy, at least that's what these files indicate. Brandon had kidnapped a group of biotic children for the Baron, but intended to betray Verrasi and sell the kids to someone else." She paused as she continued to read her information. "And instead Verrasi caught on, at which point he took Brandon as his prisoner, and instead sold the children to the the group that made the deal with Brandon. That was the earliest traces of this encryption." Taylor looked down at the floor and thought, this group wanted biotic children, the same group that wanted him captured on Omega and Koutor, and that wanted this Doctor Briggs. "Biotics that's grim, this has to have something to do with Cerberus, I feel it." he stated. "It is strange, but since Brandon has dealt with these people before, we should confront him." Taylor nodded, "Agreed.." Part Two The cold rain poured down in between the faded rag-tag skyscrapers of Invictus as two hooded men slowly walked their way through the crowded streets. In most places, they would be considered suspicious, but the illicit mob that filled the area made the two look like high class citizens. They split down a small alleyway, and as they reached the end, a door waited, one of the men punched in a code unlocking the door and the two entered. Both dropped their hoods, revealing two middle aged humans, one Hispanic with a rather smooth look to himself, the other white, and had the demeanor of seasoned warrior. They were greeted by several others in the dimly lit room, outfitted like a command center. "Find anything sir?" a Turian asked. The man nodded, "No, no sign of Briggs." "Might as well see what that Quarian dug up, if the useless fool found anything." The Hispanic man stated. The two walked into the next room, it was filled with computers and other equipment, in the center was a lone Quarian male, typing away on his keyboard when he looked back at the two. "Commander." "Rah'Vaan, have you located anything on Doctor Briggs yet?" the commander asked. "Negative sir, the civilians around here are, well, rather closed off." The Hispanic man jumped in, "You're just a waste of our money you rodent." Rah'Vaan sighed, and looked up to the man, "Hector, were you abused as a child, because I'm really thinking that's where all this hostility comes from, mommy and daddy not treat you right?" he prodded. Hector stepped forward his chest puffed out, "You watch your mouth you little bitch." "Calm down!" The commander ordered to the two. Loud metal clanking footsteps echoed behind them, drawing closer and from the dark stepped a devious figure. He was young with dark coal like hair and pale skin, and his right eye, clearly cybernetic beamed red. He was draped in skin fitting black armor. "Commander Wilder, insubordination will not be tolerated here." "Uh, yes sir, it won't happen again." "Good, now we need to find this Doctor Briggs soon." "We will sir.." The man leaned against a wall, "I hope so, after seeing that your Captain Steele couldn't even handle his own business on Chalkhos, I'm beginning to wonder if our confidence in the Serpent Collective is just." He then turned and left the room. "Asshole.." Hector muttered. Rah'Vaan looked back at the two, "I don't understand why he has to be here still.." "They don't trust us Rah'Vaan" The commander informed, he then nodded at Hector, "Let's go." They headed for the door but Hector turned back and shouted to the Quarian, "You better find this Doctor rat!" as he left the room. Rah'Vaan shook his head in annoyance and then mocked the human, "eh ya better find him rat blah blah..fucker." he then slammed his fist on the desk. "Mother fucker! Damn collective assholes.." Part Three "I'm telling you, that's all I know, they were anonymous man." Brandon pleaded as he threw on his travel gear and trotted towards the hangar of Saybolt Falls, Taylor and Iyra following closely behind. Taylor, knowing that Brandon wasn't the honest type, or at least hadn't been for most of his couldn't help but continue to poke at the pilot, "Brandon, I need to know, this is crucial, there has to be something." "Something, a name, a code phrase, anything Brandon?" Iyra added. He slowed down and came to a stop, tucking his chin somewhat and thought, "look, I never had any face to face contact with these guys, at the time I just wanted money, they signed me on to deliver a shipment of biotic children. But the man, voice, what ever it was, kept saying, uh something like, Fear not for a new empire rises at the end of all of his messages, thought it was nonsense, I mean afterall, the dude wanted children , but that's all I know." He then shrugged his arms and turned back towards the ship. Taylor looked down and thought to himself. "Sound familiar?" Iyra asked. "Yeah..." he muttered, "I've heard it, I think." he felt like that was embedded somewhere deep in his memories but couldn't reach it, and just winced with a confused expression, and began his walk towards the Legacy. "Well, it hasn't shown up in any of our data, could be a dead end." Iyra said as she followed behind. The two walked up the boarding ramp into the Legacy, only to be immediately met by the sight of a frantic Sykes, "Guys!" he blurted, "It's been like three days and we're already leaving c'mon." Taylor laughed, "Bud, chill." He often found Sykes's complaining to be humorous, or very annoying, fortunately, this was not one of those times. "We're going to Invictus, it's your kinda of place." "Really, lots of babes?" Mourin strolled by and poked fun at Sykes, "Well lots of them that probably lack self respect and morals, and good hygiene, so yeah, you're type Turian." Sykes shrugged, "Eh, if I can get some I can get some." Aelia sighed, and shook her head disappointed with her fellow Turian. Brandon settled down in the bridge, dropping his backpack aside his seat and began to activate the ship, Avan slowly wobbled his way into the copilot chair."Kuuuuuuh" he breathed in, "I don't understand why we are going to Invictus. Kuuuuuuuh, remember when we went there last? You almost got us killed." "I did not almost get us killed, that Vorcha who stole my money almost got us killed." Brandon answered with a smile. The Volus breathed in again, "Well, kuuuuuh, you didn't have to pursue back to his clan, I swear we were going to be ripped apart." "It's all apart of the job Avan, besides, I'm sure our new employers will handle any uh, complicated situations ain't that right?!" he shouted out to Taylor as the biotic stepped up into the bridge. Taylor smiled, "Hmmm, you didn't get the memo Brandon, you're not just driving the ship you're doing the dirty work too brother." "Ha" Brandon smirked, "The only dirty work I'll be doing is in the bathroom." "Won't we all won't we all buddy!" Avan shook his head, "Kuuuuuh, humans." The hangar roof hatch rumbled as it slowly began to open, rain water pouring downwards onto the Legacy as a storm raged outside. The vessel began to ascend into the air and inside the thick hull of the Legacy it sounded like rocks pelting against metal. To Taylor the noise was sedative. He turned back heading down the main hall of the ship and informing the others. "I'm going to go get some rest guys, wake me up when we get their chaps." He trotted towards the elevator and moments later was walking into his quarters atop of the ship. Like clockwork he slung his shoes off his feet, drew the t-shirt off of his torso and tumbled down face first onto the bed, his head missing the pillow clearly. He laid still for a moment before deciding to to drag himself up the bed to his pillow and wrestle into a comfortable position. However, his constant instability kept him wide awake and soon enough the only thing in his view was the ceiling as he aimless stared off at. Though it was constant, every few nights Taylor would find himself unable to sleep for some time, not finding the medium between concentrating too much on sleeping, and concentrating too little. Eventually with out any warning, he finally dozed off. Part Four Taylor looked around, the sizable room was dark, save several fickle lights decorating the corners of the room, and the single ominous observation platform over looking the area. Several dark shadowy figures watched from the platform as Taylor now focused his attention on the man across from him, decorated in a sleek black padded outfitted, a stun sword clinched in his hand as he stared forward with his vicious yellow eyes. Taylor, was equipped the same and readied his weapon. A single green light lit above the two and they charged in at each other, both clashing their swords together. The adversary pushed forward towards Taylor, brushing his sword aside for a moment, but he managed to raise it to his defense as the other went in an aggressive flurry. As Taylor began losing ground he flared his biotics, hitting the attack with a wave blast and staggering him several feet. Taylor then unleashed his own assault but the two soon found themselves locked again. The yellow eyed man soon gained the upper hand, knocking Taylor's sword from his hand and pushed for the finish. But Taylor took advantage of his biotics once more, charging in and knocking him back. Taylor then leaped on top his enemy, who attempted to swing at Taylor's knee, only for Taylor to deliver a swift kick knocking the weapon away. He then dropped down with his weight behind his right elbow as he drilled it down into the man's jaw. The strike stunned him for a moment, and Taylor gripped his throat and unleashed ruthlessly punch after punch, he could feel the rumble of his skull as he fractured his orbital bone. No one stopped him, the shadows watching just observed on. His cynical assault came to a slow and Taylor just stared at the man, now unconscious, his eye was bruising black and blue, and blood leaked from his deflated eye socket, covering his destroyed eye as well. Taylor opened his eyes, and sat up, looking around the familiar setting of his quarters on the Legacy, it was a dream, and a weird one at that he thought. The elevator door to his room opened suddenly and Sykes barged in. "Tay Tay!" he shouted as he dropped onto the bed next to Taylor. "Sup?" he groaned as he sat up. Taylor made a smug look and shook his head. "Nothin." "So...you just came in here to hang." "Nawh" he responded, "We're about to be at Invictus, Iyra wants us down in the main." Taylor slowly pushed himself off the bed, he was entrenched in a groggy state of mind and didn't even reach for a shirt. The two headed down to the rag tag "command" terminal of the Legacy, the rest of the team was casually lounging around the room, aside from Iyra who stood attentive and firm in the center. She smirked, "Well Taylor you're sure not underdressed." He simply gave a half-awake grunt to acknowledge her, his eyes barely open. "So uh, what's the run down?" "Invictus." She stated/ Mourin popped into the conversation as he usually did, "A shit hole, one of the worst places in the galaxy. Perfect for Sykes." Appearances *Characters **Taylor McClellan **Sykes Wiam **Attar Mourin **Brandon Adams **EDI **Iyra Aldonia **Rah'Vaan Vas Konna **Hector Gustavo **Jace Wilder *Organizations **Shadow Broker Agency **Serpent Collective *Locations ** ***Saybolt Falls **Invictus *Weapons *Vehicles *Other Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Chapters